Kamen Rider Kiva
is the nineteenth entry of the Kamen Rider Series, produced by Toei Company and Ishimori Productions. It premiered on January 27, 2008, following the finale of Kamen Rider Den-O. It aired as a part of TV Asahi's 2008 Super Hero Time block with . Advertisements showed a horror film theme to the series, with the motif for Kamen Rider Kiva as a vampire. The advertising slogan for the series is . The first episode began with a commemoration of the series in honor of the seventieth anniversary of Shotaro Ishinomori's birthday. Plot Twenty-two years after the disappearance of his father, Wataru Kurenai lives in an infamous "haunted house" where he is destined as Kamen Rider Kiva to fight life-draining monsters called Fangires, the very race his father fought years ago before his disappearance. Wataru must also deal with Kamen Rider Ixa who is part of an organization seeking to destroy the Fangire menace, as well as the Fangires' own rider, Kamen Rider Saga. The story is split between the actions of Wataru in the present (2008–09) and his father Otoya in the past (1986–87), slowly revealing the link between the Fangire Race and Kiva. The characters of Kamen Rider Kiva are spread throughout two time periods, each related to one another. There are the actions of Otoya Kurenai and the Fangire Hunter Yuri Aso with the Wolfen Jiro in the year 1986 with the first Ixa Ver.I that result in the various Fangires that persist to the current day, in 2008, with Otoya's son Wataru (as Kamen Rider Kiva) along and Keisuke Nago (as Kamen Rider Ixa Ver.X) and Yuri's daughter Megumi (also a Fangire Hunter), dealing with the Fangires to prevent deaths. Characters Kamen Riders Movie exclusive SIC Hero Saga exclusive Allies 2008 Side *Shizuka Nomura *Kengo Eritate *Mio Suzuki *Kivat-bat the 3rd *Tatsulot Arm Monsters Neutral *Akira Kido *Kivat-bat the 2nd Other Allies * Fangire Subordinate - Pawns *Spider Fangire *Horse Fangire *Octopus Fangire *Moth Fangire *Sheep Fangire *Prawn Fangire *Frog Fangire *Earwig Fangire *Rhinoceros Fangire *Seastar Fangire *Ladybug Fangire *Chameleon Fangire *Grizzly Fangire *Shark Fangire *Cicada Fangire *Crab Fangire *Warthog Fangire *Moose Fangire *Tortoise Fangire *Horsefly Fangire *Rat Fangire *Mantis Fangire *Seamoon Fangire *Silkmoth Fangire *Sungazer Fangire *Polar Bear Fangire Checkmate Four *Lion Fangire *Pearlshell Fangire (1st) *Pearlshell Fangire (2nd) *Swallowtail Fangire *Bat Fangire Movie Fangires *Antlion Fangire *Zebra Fangire Other Fangires *Beetle Fangire *Thorn Fangire *Super Apollo Geist **Super Apollo Geist is a result of marrying the Thorn Fangire, Apollo Geist becomes half-Fangire. Episodes Cast ;2008 side * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : ;1986 side * : * : * : ;No side * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Suit actors *Kamen Rider Kiva, Kamen Rider Dark Kiva, Garulu, Kamen Rider New Kiva: *Kamen Rider Ixa: *Kamen Rider Ixa (Yuri/Megumi Aso): *Basshaa, Pearlshell Fangire: *Kamen Rider Saga, Dogga, Kamen Rider Dark Kiva (Otoya Kurenai/Taiga Nobori): *Fangire: Eitoku, *Grizzly Fangire (ep. 23-24): Songs ;Opening theme *"Break the Chain" **Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi **Composition: Shuhei Naruse **Arrangement: Tourbillon, Shuhei Naruse **Artist: Tourbillon ;Ending theme *"Destiny's Play" **Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi **Composition: NKMD **Arrangement: Shuhei Naruse **Artist: TETRA-FANG **Episodes: 8–14, 17–18, 22 *"Individual-System" **Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi **Composition & Arrangement: Shuhei Naruse **Artist: TETRA-FANG **Episodes: 15–16, 20–21 *"Innocent Trap" **Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi **Composition & Arrangement: Shuhei Naruse **Artist: TETRA-FANG **Episodes: 19 *"Shout in the Moonlight" **Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi **Composition & Arrangement: Ryo (of defspiral) **Artist: TETRA-FANG **Episodes: 23 *"Supernova" **Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi **Composition: NAOKI MAEDA **Arrangement: Shuhei Naruse **Artist: TETRA-FANG **Episodes: 24–27, 29, 31–33, 37–39, 41–42, 45, Finale *"Fight for Justice" **Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi **Composition & Arrangement: Shuhei Naruse **Artist: Keisuke Nago (Keisuke Kato) **Episodes: 28, 30, 40, 44 *"Roots of the King" **Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi **Composition & Arrangement: Shuhei Naruse **Artist: TETRA-FANG **Episodes: 34–36, 43 "Den-Liner, Into Space!" is a planetarium show using the cast of Kiva and Den-O to teach children about the universe. It was being shown at the Kagoshima Municipal Science Hall's planetarium between January 2 and March 30, 2009. ''King of Vampire'' For Kiva's S.I.C. Hero Saga side story , the story follows the life of the characters following the finale while expanding on other instances in the history of the 1986 storyline. The story is set to begin running in the January 2010 issue of ''Monthly Hobby Japan magazine. Like the series' episode titles, the titles of the first three chapters of the S.I.C. Hero Saga follow a similar format, but features two musically themed titles separated by an item from musical notation (the former is an opera while the latter is a song from said opera, the third names the composer and one of his songs). The first chapter uses the . The last chapter is a retelling of the final scene of the TV series, except instead of Masao and the Neo-Fangires, Kiva-la comes to warn them about the Lion Fangire having turned into a giant Sabbat. ;Chapter titles # # # # References External links *'' '' at *[http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/仮面ライダーキバ Kamen Rider Kiva] at Japanese Wikipedia *[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/kiva/ Kamen Rider Kiva] at TV Asahi *[http://www.toei.co.jp/tv/kiva/ Kamen Rider Kiva] at Toei *[http://mv.avex.jp/kiva/index.html Kamen Rider Kiva] at Avex Trax Category:Kamen Rider Series Category:Mystic Arms Category:Heisei Era